Don't Forget Me Yukiteru-Kun
by Kuze-Chan
Summary: Aku sudah mencoba melakukan semuanya Yukiteru-kun... namun aku tidak bisa melawan Gasai-san Jaga dirimu, dan tetaplah mengenangku, Yukiteru-kun...


Ohayou Minna-san~~~~~  
Author kembali lagi dengan FF baru~~~  
Mohon reviewnya ya~  
Gomen kalau kurang sedih ceritanya

Oh ya~ FF kali ini merupakan FF YukKise~ :p  
Check this out minna~

* * *

Don't forget me, Yukiteru-kun...

**-Akise POV-**

Namaku Aru, Akise Aru. Cita-citaku adalah, aku ingin menjadi detektif yang dikenal di seluruh dunia. Namun semua berubah semenjak aku mengenalnya, Amano Yukiteru.  
Amano Yukiteru, dia ada dalam setiap kasus yang kuselidiki, dan itu membuatku tertarik kepadanya. Kasus pertama, pengeboman sekolah kami, Sakurami Middle High, oleh teroris international Minene Uryuu, dia terlibat di dalamnya. Lalu, di kuil Omekata, dia juga ada disana.

Luckily, di sekolah baru kami, dia sekelas dan duduk di sampingku.  
Aku pertama kali melihatnya, saat aku sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan berantai yang disebabkan oleh sekawanan anjing liar di sebuah taman. Disana, aku melihatnya, Yuno Gasai, Mao-chan dan Kousuke dikerumuni oleh sekawanan anjing, didepannya terlihat Hinata yang tangannya terputus dan sepertinya sudah meninggal.  
Disana, aku bertemu dengannya, melihatnya secara langsung, dia sangat lucu juga imut.  
"namaku aru. Akise Aru, aku adalah temanmu.."  
"kau gemetar, lucu sekali" ujarku saat itu seraya membelai lembut pipinya. Setelah itu, kami berlima kabur dari kejaran anjing itu dan pergi ke observatorium terdekat.

Saat itulah, aku tahu kalau dia adalah pemilik "Mirai Nikki", dia yang menyelamatkan kami dengan membaca setiap masa depan yang tertulis di diarinya. Keren sekali...  
Setelahnya, aku sangat kaget, ternyata Hinata belum mati, dia dan Mao bekerja sama untuk menyandera Yukiteru-kun dan mengincar diariku. Hal itu membuatku kaget, namun aku dengan cepat mengendalikan keterkagetanku dan bertaruh koin dengan Hinata, dengan begitu, aku dapat menyelamatkan Yukiteru-kun...  
Hinata kalah, Yuno menusuk Mao-chan dengan pisau, dan kami kabur. Yukiteru-kun terlihat panik, dia ingin menghentikan Hinata, dia benar-benar seorang yang berjiwa pahlawan. Aku lalu menawarkan diri untuk menghentikan anjing-anjing yang mengejar kami, aku hanya ingin melindunginya.

Saat Yukiteru-kun berhasil menghentikan Hinata, Yuno malah menyandera Hinata, dia tak ingin ada satu wanita pun yang mendekati Yukiteru-kun, katanya dia mencintai Yukiteru-kun.  
Yukiteru-kun bilang, kalau Yuno adalah pacarnya, kekasihnya...  
Hatiku sangat sakit, namun aku tetap tersenyum...  
Akhirnya, Yuno berubah menjadi baik kepada Mao dan Hinata, dan Mao yang terluka dapat diselamatkan...  
Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit mendengar pengakuan Yukiteru-kun? Apakah aku menyukai... um... Mencintai Yukiteru-kun? Tapi aku bukan Gay...  
Memang...  
Aku bukan Gay, tapi...  
Ini cinta...

_ -skip time-_

Seminggu berlalu sejak peristiwa itu, aku mengajak Mao, Hinata dan Kousuke untuk menginap di penginapan di daerah gunung, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak mereka untuk membantu mencari Yukiteru-kun, modus sebenarnya, hahaha.  
Sore harinya di penginapan itu, saat aku sedang berendam, kudengar Mao dan Hinata bertengkar, sepertinya Mao memotret Hinata yang sedang mandi...  
Mereka akrab sekali... Andai aku dan Yukiteru-kun seperti itu...  
Malam harinya, satu hal yang terus terlintas dipikiranku hanya Yukiteru-kun, bahkan sulit untukku tidur malam itu. Aku ingin melindunginya dari "_Dead End_", aku ingin dia selamat.

Aku tak percaya dengan Gasai-san, aku yakin dia ingin membunuh Yukiteru-kun.

* * *

Besoknya, aku mengenalkan yang lainnya pada Nishijima-san. Akhirnya semua setuju untuk membantuku mencari Yukiteru-kun. Aku senang sekali.  
Aku mencari semua hotel yang ada di wilayah itu dengan Kousaka-kun. Sampai Mao mengabariku kalau Hinata menemukan Yukiteru-kun. Aku segera mencari Mao dan kami bertiga pergi ke hotel tempat Hinata menemukan Yukiteru-kun.  
Pencarian kami berakhir dengan aku, Mao dan Kousaka-kun terkunci di ruangan penuh gas. Setelah beberapa lama, aku memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Gasai-san melalui CCTV camera.  
Gasai-san menolak penawaranku untuk membebaskan kami bertiga dari ruangan itu.  
Tak disangka, Kousaka-kun pemilik "Mirai Nikki"!  
Dia membebaskan Yukiteru-kun dan berakhir dengan satu tancapan dart di paha kanannya, namun Yukiteru-kun menampar Gasai-san dan memilih pergi bersama kami. dia meninggalkan Gasai-san, sungguh aneh, namun itu membuatku senang

_-skip time-_

Waktu berjalan cukup lama semenjak kejadian itu, banyak hal yang telah kulakukan untuk Yukiteru-kun, aku sadar, cintaku padanya makin besar, padahal aku tahu, dia mencintai Gasai-san.  
Aku menolong Yukiteru-kun dari tiga "Mirai Nikki" owner yang akan membunuhnya, menjenguknya di rumah sakit setelahnya, dan lain-lainnya.

Yukiteru-kun...

Dia semakin jatuh ke perangkap Gasai-san, dia mulai membunuh semuanya, termasuk anak buah eight.  
Oh iya, tempo hari, aku menemukan tiga mayat berupa tengkorak di rumah Gasai-san, dua dari mayat itu adalah mayat orang tuanya, dan yang satunya itu sudah kuperiksa di laboratorium dan ternyata sample DNAnya mirip dengan Gasai-san, berarti Gasai-san yang selama ini ada dengan Yukiteru-kun palsu! Aku harus melindungi Yukiteru-kun!  
Minene-san membawaku ke Yukiteru-kun, kulihat, dia dan Gasai-san akan menembak eleventh. Setelah kuperlihatkan hasil tes DNAnya, Yukiteru-kun menjauh dari Gasai-san. Namun ternyata hanya sesaat...

"Akise-kun! Yuno adalah Yuno, dan aku tetap mencintainya!"

Yukiteru-kun membentakku...

Sadarkah kau sudah melukai perasaanku Yukiteru-kun? Kenapa? Apakah karena aku ini laki-laki? Jadi kau tidak bisa menerima keberadaanku? Kau lebih memilih Gasai-san?_ Doushite_?

_-skip time-_

Hari ini sepertinya hari kehancuran dunia, bola-bola milik Deus bertebaran dan menghancurkan segalanya. Eight menawarkanku untuk bertemu Deus.  
Setelah berbicara dengan Deus, aku sadar kalau Gasai-san benar-benar akan membunuh Yukiteru-kun. Saat aku akan pergi, Deus menahanku, dia bilang, dia yang menciptakanku. Dia bilang, dia akan mengembalikanku ke asalku. Dia akan melenyapkanku, dia bilang, segala hal yang kulakukan itu adalah perintahnya.

Aku berusaha mencari hal yang kulakukan atas dasar keinginanku sendiri.  
"Bagaimana dengan peristiwa _tenth_?"  
"Aku yang menyuruhmu..."  
"Bagaimana dengan peristiwa di-"  
"Salah"

Semuanya disangkal Deus, bagaimana ini? Aku tak ingin hilang, aku ingin melindungi Yukiteru-kun!  
"Cintaku pada Yukiteru-kun adalah cinta sejati"  
"Tidak, itu palsu"

Aku hampir hilang, kumohon, _eight_, kousaka-kun...  
Aku menyuruh mereka mengetik semua yang ada di buku catatanku kedalam handphoneku, semoga itu bisa menjadi sebuah "Mirai Nikki"  
Berhasil!  
Aku kembali...  
"Tapi, Mirai Nikki ini adalah hasil pemikiranku sendiri, aku akan menyelamatkan Yukiteru-kun!"  
Aku melangkah pergi dan mengabaikan wajah terkejut Deus.

Aku melindungi _eight_, melindungi teman-temanku, bertarung dengan Gasai-san. Sementara Yukiteru-kun mengejar eight. Aku berhasil melukai Gasai-san, namun aku tak membunuhnya, aku takut Yukiteru-kun membenciku. Namun, setidaknya aku menghambat langkahnya sementara aku mengejar Yukiteru-kun...

Yukiteru-kun membunuh semuanya!  
Dia membunuh Hinata, Mao, bahkan Kousaka-kun!  
"Tunggu Yukiteru-kun!"  
Yukiteru-kun berhenti, dia memegang sebuah revolver, sepertinya dia akan menembakku, tapi aku tahu, dia kehabisan peluru.  
"Yukiteru-kun" aku memanjat batu didepanku, merengkuh pundak Yukiteru-kun, dia gemetaran  
"Dengarkan aku-"  
"TIDAK! AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHMU AKISE-KUN!"

Yukiteru-kun... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu...

"DENGARKAN AKU YUKITERU-KUN! Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan, kau ingin menjadi Tuhan kan? Kau ingin mengembalikan orang tuamu, untuk itu aku akan melindungimu, aku akan memastikan kalau hanya kau yang akan hidup, aku akan melindungimu!"  
Dia shock sepertinya...  
"Gomen, aku terlalu lembut pada Gasai-san, kali ini aku tak akan mengubah takdir... Aku akan membunuhnya" ucapku pada Yukiteru-kun, dia tidak melawan...

"YUKKI, MENJAUH DARI AKISE!"

Aku melihat Yuno dibawah, dengan cepat aku mencium bibir Yukiteru-kun, entah kenapa aku rasa ini sudah cukup membuatku bahagia, meskipun aku tak dapat memiliki Yukiteru-kun...  
"akise-kun..." Yukiteru-kun terlihat kaget...  
Aku hanya dapat memberinya satu senyuman tulus, tulus dari hatiku yang terdalam, mungkin, ini akan menjadi senyuman terakhirku untukmu, Yukiteru-kun...

Aku bertarung hebat dengan Gasai-san, aku menghancurkan handphonenya, tapi dia tidak mati, sebagai gantinya dia melukai leherku, darah mengalir deras dari leherku.

Tunggu!  
Di handphonenya tertulis "Amano-kun", bukannya harusnya "Yukki"?  
Aku berpikir cepat

Ternyata...  
Ada dua Yuno di dunia ini...  
Aku harus memberi tahu Yukiteru-kun...  
Meskipun aku mati...

Aku berjalan lemah kearah Yukiteru-kun, Gasai-san dengan cepat melangkah kearahku, entah apa yang dia lakukan, semuanya gelap, namun aku tetap berjalan lurus, sepertinya aku berjalan tanpa nyawa, aku memperlihatkan handphoneku ke Yukiteru-kun, didalamnya terdapat pesan mengenai Gasai-san. Aku akan melakukan apapun, untuk Yukiteru-kun...

Setelah itu, aku ambruk

_Yukiteru-kun..._  
_Gomennasai..._  
_Aku tak mampu melindungimu, aku tak bisa membuktikan kata-kataku..._  
_Gasai-san berhasil membunuhku..._  
_Gomen..._  
_Jaga dirimu, Yukiteru-kun_  
_Jangan lupakan aku..._  
_Meskipun aku sudah tak ada disisimu_

_Don't forget me... My beloved Yukiteru-kun..._

**-End of Akise's POV-**

**-END-**

* * *

Huaaa T^T  
author mewek pas nulis ni FanFic  
Gomen kalau alurnya kecepetan  
mohon reviewnya Minna~~  
Arigatou Gozaimasu *bows*


End file.
